


Harpooning My Heart

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Category: Mune le gardien de la lune | Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2014)
Genre: Dreams, Eavesdropping, Fluff, Guardianship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Size Difference, Slight Temper Tantrums, Xeno, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Being guardian of the dream world must be a magical, if not extraordinary job, and Mune loves it. But... What happens when he witnesses one of the sun guardian's dreams? And what if said dream has him in it?





	Harpooning My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the boat of Rare Pair Hell where today our main course of action is Sohone x Mune. There will be no candle wax in this story, although I do like Glim, sorry, we're just going to pretend that she never came back to life in the meantime XD
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys reading and has a nice day! I really love this pairing and highly encourage others to write more fanfiction for it!!!

Mune hummed softly as he stroked the side of one of the moonbeam spiders, making it rattle and purr at his affection before jumping when he moved away. Being both guardian of the moon and ruler of the dream lands, Mune had quite a few things to multi-task in. Dreams, he believed, were one of his favorite specialties.

Tying a web around his waist, Mune then bent down and opened the dream portal. "Alright, two tugs and I'll come right back up if something goes wrong," he nodded at the spider and gestured to the web.

The spider chirped and nodded, smiling as it gave two little test tugs as a notification that he knew exactly what to do if something were to go wrong while Mune was absent.

"Good job," Mune patted the spider once more before standing up straight and jumping right into the portal.

The world became a beautiful mess of color and light, the canvas board reality so astonishing, Mune could never get enough of it. He immediately jumped around in a flattened space of green and blue, something close to a forest near the ocean but not quite the same.

There were clouds everywhere; dreams of beings who were now sleeping peacefully in the remains of his very own dream sand that he had graciously spread across the lands during night time. He couldn't necessarily _control_ the dreams of every single living organism out there, but he could direct them.

Whenever Mune visited the dream land, it was usually for the simple joy of watching other's as they dreamed about random, funny, or wonderful things. And if somebody was having a nightmare, then he would simply take it away and change the pattern of their sleep cycle. It wasn't something he had to do, but simply found joy in anyway.

After all, being a guardian did have its downsides... Utter boredom.

Mune whooshed through the many clouds of different dreams, giggling at the sights he saw; His baby brother dreaming about riding on the back of the moon as if he could fly. People of day dreaming about love, flowers, dancing and parties. Even small things such as insects or pests were dreaming about what a bigger life would be like.

Mune smiled. Happiness flooded his heart as he skipped around, drawing out the dreams for as long as they could last before jumping into new ones. He was having a blast... That was, until he saw _him._

Sohone.

Mune stopped, a sudden curiosity rushing over him as he peeked in through the clouds of the sun guardian's dream. He made a small noise and tilted his head, watching the other guardian as he stood proudly in the middle of what looked to be the place that was once the underworld but was now a beautiful paradise of flowers and waterfalls.

Sohone wasn't a big sleeper, much less a big dreamer. Neither him nor Mune hardly ever slept. It was strength from their fellow guardianship powers and responsibilities that kept them going. Only every great once in a while would they stop for rest.

So witnessing Sohone's dreams as he slept miles and miles away was definitely one of the most intriguing things Mune had ever gotten to see.

He was almost excited to be honest.

Sohone, in his dream body, stood as if he were waiting for something. His harpoon held tightly in his hand as he looked up at the blank sky, his posture virtually unreadable. It was almost concerning.

Mune watched and listened closely, his ears lifting up high as he leaned his head in closer. Sohone's back was facing him, so he couldn't see his face and he didn't want to risk waking him in the process of trying to eavesdrop his own dream.

So he waited... And waited.

It seemed to be forever but Sohone eventually moved, almost far too quickly for Mune to catch. He pulled his arm back and swung it forward with all his might, no sound of fury or pride coming out his mouth, no large breath or hefty growl of arrogance. He was only silent, looking up at the sky as his harpoon sprang through it.

Mune shook his head, confused as to why Sohone would be harpooning the sky when the sun was already up on the opposite side. But... This was _his_ dream.

Watching carefully, Mune waited another life age, his heart beating faster and faster before nearly jumping when the chain on the harpoon slammed straight, signaling that it caught something. Poking his head out even further, Mune watched with wide eyes as Sohone began pulling the chain back.

And this time it didn't take as long.

In the distance, way up in the sky, there was a figure emerging from the solid blue void. It was a slim figure, small, almost like a stick at first glance, but as Mune squinted his eyes and waited a moment for the figure to draw near, his ears lifted and his eyes went wider than the moon itself.

It was _him. He_ was on the harpoon. It was him! The dream version of Mune was standing on top of the harpoon, waiting for Sohone to pull him down.

The real Mune nearly laughed at the coincidence, but remained completely quiet anyway. He didn't want to ruin this. Besides, why would Sohone be dreaming about him anyway? Especially since he was so still and quiet.

Watching closely, Mune's body was almost completely out of the clouds.

Once the harpoon was pulled far enough down, dream Mune lifted his arms out before Sohone who stood and picked him up. Holding him against his chest.

Real Mune lost his breath. His heart, his brain, his entire body stopping as everything seemed to spiral into nothing but the sight before him. He watched as Sohone picked dream Mune up and kissed his forehead.

"I missed you," it was Sohone's voice, soft, quiet and... emotional, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Sohone," Dream Mune wrapped his arms around Sohone's neck and sighed, "But we can't be together... You know that."

Sohone tightened his hold around the blue creature as if he would magically vanish. "Why not? What could possibly be out there that's better than what we have right here?"

There was a silence; so uncomfortably thick that it could make fog become an understatement.

"Sohone... Let me _go_ ," Dream Mune demanded. It made real Mune flinch at his tone.

Sohone seemed to only tighten his hold however. "No..." He growled, burying his face against the soft, blue creature, "I won't let you... I can't."

"You have to."

Then in a instant, dream Mune disappeared leaving Sohone sobbing in loss, grasping at nothing but thin air as he searched around for his lost love.

Real Mune gasped and hid himself back in the clouds, only peeking back out when he knew it was safe. His heart was pounding, his eyes so wide that they stung, and his mind spinning.

He looked out and saw Sohone crouching on the ground, his harpoon unknowingly lifting up beside him on its own. Lifting itself up before suddenly slithering around him until the chains tightened and he was choking.

Jumping up in immediate concern at his friend's struggling, real Mune shot dream sand out his hands and waited until Sohone's nightmare died down into nothing but fluffy whiteness and everything was calm again.

Panting, Mune jumped out of the cloud and grasped his head with one hand. He blinked several times, shuttering his eyes as he tried to get himself through what he just witnessed. He couldn't believe it. It was too much. It couldn't be real.

Sohone _wouldn't_ dream about him that way. Sohone wouldn't dream about _him_ period! So what was that?

Mune almost couldn't think straight; the situation was so bizarre. Millions of questions sprang out through his mind, and none of them had any reasonable answers. He sighed in exhaustion and confusion, so rattled on the inside that he didn't know what to do.

Mune rubbed his neck and turned around, making a tiny, nervous mewl as curiosity once again defeated him. He jumped up and poked his head back through the sun guardian's dream cloud.

This time Sohone was kneeling down before another dream Mune, holding his hand and placing a small chaste kiss against it. "I knew you couldn't resist," he said cheekily.

Dream Mune huffed and leaned down to embrace the guardian, "How could anyone resist _you,_ Sohone?"

"Anyone who's blind," Sohone's chuckle sounded genuinely relieved, like he had just ran a marathon or won a battle, "But in this case, the only person I truly need not resist me... Is you, Mune."

Real Mune gasped when Sohone kissed the dream version of himself, and immediately he felt his own cheeks heat up. Pulling himself from the cloud, he plopped on the fluffy grounds of the dream world and breathed heavily to himself.

Sohone was dreaming about him. Mune. It wasn't a misconception, it wasn't fake, it was actually real. Had the first dream been a simple weird slip of Sohone's sleeping mind going in the wrong direction, it would have been completely different the next time. But... It wasn't.

Sohone was literally out there, sound asleep, dreaming about none other than Mune. And by the looks of it, he was dreaming _pretty_ lustfully.

Mune dragged his hands down his face, hating how heated and flustered he was becoming. Goodness, he really shouldn't be making such an internal fuss about this. Everyone had dreams, maybe not dreams like _that_ , but dreams nonetheless.

Mune pulled himself together and was about to jump away until he felt another strong ping of curiosity surge through him. Growling from the overpowering urge, Mune sharply turned around and looked back into the cloud.

And what he saw made Mune turn red as rocks on lava. His ears fell back and he bit his lip, forcefully tearing himself from Sohone's sensual dream cloud and running back to the real world. The image of what he just saw becoming the last pinpoint to his questioning mind.

Sohone liked him. And not just like like him... He _really_ liked him.

Blasted dream guppies.

Mune pulled himself through the dream portal and plopped down on the cool surface of the guardian temple. Gasping for breath, he panted, eyes still wide and heart racing as he stared bewildered up at the ceiling.

A moonbeam spider appeared and chirped in concern at his current stance, waving it's legs at him in a silent questioning-manner of wanting to know if he was okay or not.

"I-I'm fine, I..." Mune wiped his forehead and sucked in a big breath, sitting up straight. He looked down at the spider and nodded calmly, "I just saw a... a crazy dream..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more soon. I just wanted to get this part posted before I forgot. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
